


we've been here all along

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ada has a gift for Hecate.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	we've been here all along

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge, Week Three: [Celebration](https://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/643071977340469248/hackle-lemonade-challenge).

“Happy birthday,” Ada murmurs, leaning over the back of the armchair Hecate is sitting in and kissing her cheek.

Hecate turns and reaches up to catch Ada’s mouth with her own in a soft, lingering kiss.

When Ada breaks the kiss and walks around the chair, Hecate notices that she has changed into her nightclothes already - a pretty, lavender-coloured nightdress with lace edges, that Hecate doesn’t recognise. It’s shorter than Ada’s usual choices, skimming her hips, and it seems to be made of some kind of silk, clinging to the curves of Ada’s breasts and stomach delightfully. Hecate, placing the book she had been reading down on the table, takes a moment to thoroughly appreciate the view.

“I have a gift for you, my dear,” Ada says, smiling down at her. “If you’d like?”

Hecate raises one eyebrow. “If I recall correctly, you gave me a gift earlier today. I seem to remember that I liked it very much.”

Kneeling in front of Hecate’s seat, Ada places a slim black box tied with a pink ribbon on her lap. “This one is a rather more private gift.”

Her interest thoroughly piqued, Hecate picks up the box and finds it a little heavier than she might have guessed. She sets about opening it and Ada remains at her feet, watching her closely, one hand resting warm on Hecate’s knee, her eyes sparkling.

Inside, Hecate finds a very beautiful dildo - black, with a faint gold shimmer through it - and a matching leather harness, gold fastenings glinting in the low light of their bedroom. They’ve used strap-ons a few times before, but never one that Hecate has found quite this aesthetically pleasing.

She picks up the dildo and turns it over in her hands, breathes, “Ada,” her eyes wide. “This is beautiful. Where did you find it?”

“Well,” Ada’s gaze flits between Hecate’s face and her hands. “There’s a lovely little shop that we’ll have to visit together someday. But,” her smile takes on a delightfully wicked edge, “I have to admit, I made some adjustments to it myself.”

A glowing ember of heat in Hecate’s belly flares to life, and she catches Ada’s eye. “Adjustments,” she repeats, slowly, leaning heavily on the consonants. “And what might those be?”

“I was so hoping you’d ask,” Ada says, teasing, as though there was any chance Hecate might not have done. “I do think it might be easier to show you than to explain, if you’d like to try it on?” She stands up and holds out her hand to Hecate.

Hecate, as intrigued as she is aroused, puts the dildo down carefully and allows herself to be pulled to her feet and into Ada’s arms. “I would like that,” she confirms, before Ada kisses her deeply, full of promise. Hecate slides her hands around Ada’s waist, enjoying the satiny fabric and the soft warmth of Ada beneath it.

After a moment, Ada steps back and begins, gently and methodically, to divest Hecate of her clothing. Though it could have been accomplished by magic in an instant, Hecate revels in the feeling of care as Ada takes her time, undoing Hecate’s dress button by button, stripping it first from each shoulder, pressing kisses to the newly unveiled skin there, down her arms, away from her chest and back, and then allowing it to drop to the floor. Hecate’s undergarments follow, until Hecate is left standing bare in the middle of the room, almost shivering with anticipation.

Ada doesn’t touch her then, though Hecate can see her eyes rake the length of Hecate’s body, can see the way she bites her lip and takes a second to steady her breathing before she turns to pick up the harness from its box.

“Come here,” Ada says, and, “this way, please,” and, “now stay still,” as she fits the harness onto Hecate’s body. Hecate complies with absolute obedience, her skin tingling everywhere that Ada’s fingers brush, along every line of leather as it’s fastened against her, and where the base of the dildo nestles when Ada slots it into place.

“Good girl,” Ada tells her when the task is done, stepping back to admire her handiwork, and Hecate can only nod, unable to find it in herself to speak. She can see how Ada can’t tear her eyes away, and she manages to look down at herself, glimpsing smooth dark leather, stark against her own pale skin, the dildo itself just as entrancing in place as it had been in the box.

Ada steps back in close, places the fingers of her left hand near to the tip of the dildo, and speaks a spell. It’s quick but Hecate can feel the complexity of it, and an answering swell of energy from the dildo, as whatever adjustments Ada has made are activated. Some part of Hecate can’t help but try to analyse the spell’s components, even in these circumstances, but she can’t even begin to place most of it.

And then Ada reaches out and runs her fingers lightly down the length of it.

With a shudder, and a brief, confused moment as her brain makes sense of what’s happening, Hecate realises that she could feel the touch. It doesn’t quite feel like the dildo is an extension of herself - it’s still very clearly a separate object and not a part of her - but more like it’s transferring the sensation of Ada’s touch to her clit.

Ada has stopped and moved her hand away, to give Hecate the time to process. She watches, and her expression is heated but just a little apprehensive. “Do you like it?” she asks, eventually.

Hecate feels a smile spread across her face. She takes a breath and then another. “Very much so,” she replies.

Any hint of worry melts from Ada’s eyes, leaving only a deep and obvious desire. While Hecate watches her, Ada lifts the hem of her nightdress, making it apparent that she isn’t wearing any underwear, and runs her fingers between her own legs. When she lifts them away, Hecate can see that her fingertips are wet and glistening. “Perhaps you’d like to give it a try?” Ada asks.

Hecate is suddenly dizzy with longing, a rush of pure need flooding through her body. “Ada,” is all she can manage to say, and it comes out as a broken whisper. “Please.”

Taking Hecate by the hand, Ada leads her to the bed and has her lie down there. Hecate looks up at Ada and can’t help but reach out to cup Ada’s cheeks in her hands, pulling her close for a long, enthusiastic kiss.

When she breaks away, both of them panting for breath, Ada eyes Hecate speculatively. “I think a bit of preparation is in order,” she says, “if you’d like to oblige, dear.”

Hecate knows what she means immediately, and barely has time to nod before Ada is positioning herself above her, her thighs on either side of Hecate’s face, steadying herself with her hands on the headboard.

Surrounded by the heat and scent of Ada, Hecate can hardly wait for what’s to come. She lifts her mouth to meet Ada’s cunt as Ada sinks down against her, and goes to work eagerly, with broad strokes over Ada’s clit. It’s even more apparent now how wet Ada had already been at the very idea of this encounter, and she’s quickly slicker still, responding to Hecate’s lips and tongue enthusiastically. Ada has never been very good at staying still and this is no exception - she wriggles and rocks against Hecate’s face, and Hecate works to keep her place as Ada’s moans and sighs drift down to her.

The sounds Ada makes, the feel and taste of her, combined with the insistent dig of leather and weight of the dildo where it sits against Hecate’s body, is a heady combination. Hecate finds she wants to touch it, to see how that would feel. She runs two fingers over it, feather light, and shivers as the magic sends that sensation tingling through her. With no small effort, she resists the urge to do it again - tries to keep her full focus on Ada for the time being, only allowing herself to press her own legs together a little.

Ada’s noises grow louder, with more of an edge of urgency to them, and Hecate has set a rhythm with her tongue that she knows Ada adores, but Ada suddenly puts a quelling hand on Hecate’s forehead, and lifts herself away, moving quickly down the bed and sitting back on her heels.

Hecate takes this opportunity to sit herself up against the pillows, so that she has a better view of Ada beside her. It proves an excellent choice - Ada is flushed pink and breathless, her nightdress askew and her nipples pebbled hard against the fabric of it, and she’s utterly stunning.

“I admire your restraint,” Hecate tells her, her tone almost a purr.

Ada lets out a delicious peal of laughter. “I know you’ll make it worth my while,” she says, leaning forward to press a quick peck of a kiss to Hecate’s lips. “But, _bats_ , Hecate, you’re good at that.”

Suffused with a smug pleasure, Hecate realises that she can’t bear for Ada to be clothed a moment longer. She takes hold of the bottom of the nightdress and tugs it up over Ada’s head as Ada lifts her arms obligingly. With Ada now naked in front of her, Hecate can’t help but duck her head and take one of Ada’s beautiful nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue over it and listening to Ada’s corresponding gasp.

As she releases Ada’s breast, she feels something new. Ada’s hand is on the dildo again, and Hecate feels the jolt of it right through her, as though Ada’s fingers had found her clit. 

She must have made a sound, because Ada is grinning at her. “Ready?” Ada asks, and Hecate nods, humming her agreement.

Ada swings her leg over Hecate’s thighs, straddling her lap, kneeling up so that she can position herself and the dildo. Hecate can feel every movement of Ada’s hand, can feel Ada’s heat and the wet brush of Ada against the tip of it as Ada holds herself above her, and even this brief moment’s glorious anticipation is almost too much to bear.

Locking her gaze on Hecate’s, Ada sinks down onto the dildo. It feels exquisite - a little like when Ada goes down on her, when she wraps her mouth around Hecate’s clit, and it’s hot and wet and silky soft.

“All right?” Ada asks, and it comes out half a gasp.

“Yes,” is all Hecate can manage in response, and then as Ada begins to move, “yes, Ada... _oh_ …”

Ada rolls her hips, taking the dildo deep inside her with a lovely, wet sound, and then letting it slide out again, before repeating the movement. The view alone is almost enough to send Hecate over the edge - Ada’s blissful expression, her eyes half-closed, her mouth a little open, the movement of her body and sway of her breasts.

Hecate reaches out and puts her hands on Ada’s hips, steadying her as Ada keeps moving, digging her fingers into Ada’s soft flesh as she loses herself in the sensation of it. Such slick heat and pressure and constant movement, over and over, and it feels so _good_ , Hecate’s clit throbs with it as Ada begins to move faster. She moans, a low growl of a sound, her hips thrusting up as Ada sinks down, again and again and again and _ohhhh_.

Hecate hits her peak with a suddenness and intensity that catches her by surprise. She cries out, pleasure pouring through her like a tidal wave, and she’s shaking and clutching at Ada, her eyes pressed shut against the unstoppable tide of it.

When it begins to ebb, and she comes back to herself a little, she’s holding Ada close, and they’re both still now. Ada has her arms around Hecate, stroking her back with little circular motions.

For a moment, Hecate only breathes. She’s aware, still, of the heat of Ada around the dildo. She’s aware of the tension held in Ada’s body, how she’s almost trembling despite herself. Of Ada breathing against her, heavy and slightly strained.

Hecate pulls back just far enough to cup Ada’s chin in her hand. To look into Ada’s eyes, and kiss her, hard.

Ada moans into Hecate’s mouth, high and tinged with desperation. She shifts against Hecate, like she can’t help it, and Hecate feels the pulse of her, the slick, delicious slide, deep inside her.

Without a second’s pause, Hecate slips her hand down between their bodies. She traces the lines of the harness over her own hip until she comes to the place where the dildo disappears inside of Ada. Ada is soaking wet, and she shudders under Hecate’s touch as Hecate runs her fingertips around the base of the dildo, around where it fills Ada’s entrance, and she can feel the touch herself through the magic, through _Ada’s_ incredible magic.

Ada whimpers, and Hecate moves her fingers to Ada’s swollen clit, to stroke her there in a firm, steady rhythm. She watches Ada’s eyes, half-closed and glassy with need, the colour high in her cheeks and her mouth a little open; beautiful, eager sounds spilling out as Hecate touches her. Hecate keeps up her pace until she feels Ada tense against her, until Ada calls her name and she feels Ada’s cunt clench hard and release around the dildo, the flutters of her orgasm running through it like heated swells against Hecate’s clit.

Hecate tumbles helplessly after her, the sensation of it overwhelming her, a little smaller and quieter than before, but no less delightful.

There’s a long moment before either of them can move again, time stretched between them like treacle, as they both lean against each other’s bodies. Eventually, Ada is the first to move, gathering herself enough to slide off the dildo. Her legs are obviously wobbly, and she’s ungraceful as she disentangles herself from Hecate, almost falling but for Hecate’s steadying hand.

Once she’s free, she collapses back onto the bed at Hecate’s side, kissing her cheek gently. With a wave of Ada’s hand, the fastenings on the harness release, and it falls away. Hecate summons the presence of mind to pick up the whole device and stow it on the bedside table, noticing as she does so that she can no longer feel anything when she touches it. The spell, for now, has been dropped.

“Do you like your birthday present?” Ada asks, her voice drowsy.

Hecate looks at her wife lying beside her, flushed and sated and utterly divine. “I love it, Ada.”


End file.
